Xigbar's Love Story
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: Xigbar is living his usual non-existence life, like normal. But when Vexen creates a dimension portal device & the freeshooter touches the button, dimensions will be crossed. You know something will go down in another dimension. Plus why does this blonde guy keep smiling at Xigbar? Warning: Yaoi, XigXem, Xigbar/OC, con/non, rape, Slight OOCness & AU. Very Xigbar-centric.
1. Contemplate

**Hey everyone! So those of you that are interested in the pairing or just curious, congratulations! Your one step closer to being a XigXem fan. ^^ And since I have chapters ready for posting later, I'm safe to say this will defiantely be my first complete complex story. ^_^ At least that what I'm hoping for. Anyway here's my first chapter, I hope enjoy.**

**Remember, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All characters except my OC is owned by Square Enix & Disney. Also don't like yaoi, get out! :(**

* * *

Chapter One: Contemplating

In the Kingdom Hearts moon glow, was a man who was leaned on one of the many balconies of the Castle that Never Was. The man stared into the abyss as he was contemplating a comment from earlier. Yes, Xigbar, the Freeshooter himself, was in deep thought. You see he was reflecting on a comment that his superior had said earlier. Xemnas' commented on the memories of Nobodies and how they don't matter. It made him think. What was wrong with having memories? Sure some weren't pleasant & sometimes still painful to remember. But there were always the good memories, the memories that you know that will help get through the day, the memories that remind you who you are & who you were like as a Somebody. And even the memories were the only thing that was keeping you going. Not these missions, not this ambition of controlling Kingdom Hearts, or getting the X-blade. Just the memories of the past itself was what kept him alive. Xigbar wasn't known for showing very deep emotions but just that comment alone made him... twitch a little.

A hand falls on his shoulder, he turns around and find out it's his other friend, Xaldin. Or at least you could consider him as his friend since he talks to him and stuff. Xaldin said to the man, "Hey, Superior wants us down in Vexen's lab now. So c'mon get it together Xigbar."

It took a while for Xigbar to get back in his usual swing & he replied, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm coming"

* * *

**Okay so there isn't any yaoi in this chapter. ^^; But don't worry there will be & soon. You just have to keep reading til we get to the juicy parts. So until then, please Read & Review. Give me some feedback & tell me how I can improve my writing. Also love you all for giving this couple a chance. There isn't enough fan for this pairing. ): So Thank you & goodnight. ^^**


	2. Vexen's Machine

**Hey everyone! So here's the second chapter of my story. This one also doesn't have any yaoi but it does imply that Xigbar has the hots for Xemnas. ;) So don't worry I'll get you a yaoi chapter soon enough. In the meantime please read my second chapter & enjoy. ^u^**

**Remember Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me it belong to Square Enix & Disney. And if you don't like yaoi then why are you still reading? -_-'**

* * *

Chapter 2: Vexen's Machine

Xigbar and Xaldin walked down towards Vexen's lab and saw a giant white cover over only one can assume is Vexen's latest project. It seemed very important too since only the original six apprentices were aloud to come down to the lab at this time. Xaldin & Xigbar soon stood in front of the giant thing & looked at curiously. Xigbar looked to his left saw Zexion seated on Lexaeus' big shoulders, staring at the thing like it was a landmark. Zexion commented, "Well, this is quite an amazing monument. What is it?"

"I will tell you as soon as the Superior arrives," Vexen arrogantly exclaims as he turn to his marvelous creation. Footsteps came trotting towards the others numbers & almost all of them turned their head to the sound. Knowing who it was they moved side & let him through. Vexen though was too mesmerized by the covered machine to notice a shadow looming over him. IV turned around & saw serious Xemnas staring down at him. He then immediately said, "Oh Superior you've arrived."

Xemnas ignored Vexen's comment & took a few steps back from the contraption. Staring at the object with a cold lifeless stare. His eyes looked at II & greeted him, "Number Two."

"Boss man," replied scarred up Nobody. Those beautiful slender orange orbs called eyes. Oh how those eyes of his teased Xigbar. Xigbar just wish he could've said more to him before he lost his heart. His crush from his past was the only thing that still made the scarred man loyal to the Superior. The Superior then stared back the object in question and asked in a deep monotone voice, "So IV, what is so important that only, us, selected few can know?"

"Well, as you all know the more hearts we collect, the sooner Kingdom Hearts shall be completed," Vexen ranted, "Well I devised a plan that is full proof."

"Oh, and what would that be, a snow cone machine?" chuckled Xigbar. Vexen though peeved by the comment, pulled off the white sheet and revealed a massive circular metal hoop that sat on a metal stand. It had a white sheen color to it and a smaller stand next to it with simple colorful buttons & a lever. Everyone looked at it with mouths parted and eyes widen. Well everybody except Xemnas of course.

"So it's a hoop of doom, big deal. What is it suppose it did anyway? Catch on fire?" laughed Xigbar. Vexen informs, "This _machine_ is to send us to different worlds of different dimensions."

"Meaning~?" Xigbar asked. Vexen informs him again, "Meaning we can go to different worlds of different dimensions, _outside_ of the Kingdom Hearts dimension."

"What? As if," Xigbar replied, "How can there be worlds that are outside of the Kingdom Hearts?"

"Well, it's not at all impossible to think there are different dimensions from ours," Zexion implied, "it's just impossible to connect with those other dimensions psychically."

"Until now," continued Vexen, "With this, we can capture more hearts with twice the amount all of Kingdom Hearts has to offer."

"But how will the hearts return to Kingdom Hearts?," Xemnas wondered, "Does it even work, if I may add?"

As Vexen explains his crazy new invention, Xigbar got bored and walked over to the control panel. He narrowed his eyes at the thing with great curiosity and rubbed his chin. Knowing all too well he shouldn't push the colorful buttons, but just couldn't resist himself. Vexen looked behind himself and saw Xigbar about to touch one of the buttons with a toothy grin. Vexen freaked out and yelled, "Xigbar, wait stop!"

Too late; Xigbar pushed one of the buttons already and within a second a sudden burst of light emerged & engulfed the Nobodies in an instant.

* * *

**Yay! People disappearing! That's always fun! :D Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story so far & please keep reading & reviewing. I want your opinion on how I can make the story better & stuff. And thanks for supporting this awesome & unnoticed couple. Have a good day. ^^**


	3. Stuck on an Island

**Hey Bros, I know I promised to post more chapters on here but was totally occupied with school & stuff so for now on every Friday I'm gonna try to post a chapter in & don't worry there will be a real yaoi chapter soon just not right. So as usual, enjoy. (I don't own Kingdom Hearts.) **

Chapter 3: Stuck on Island

Near a mass of water, Xigbar laid on his left side with his arms stretched out like he was dead. Xigbar slowly raised his head and eyelid to find that he was on a sandy beach with calm sea water brushing against it. Green leaves swishing with the peaceful breeze of the island & the sun setting on the other side of the island.

Him being on the dark side of the island he knew it was gonna get dark soon and he didn't know what evil beasts lived on this island. So he shifted his body around & sat crisscross, strategizing a game plan.

He then looked to his side and saw Xemnas lying on the beach with his arms stretched out and motionless. He quickly ran up to the body and checked for Xemnas' pulse. He was still breathing and that made the Freeshooter happy! He then questioned himself why was he checking Xemnas' pulse? Every Nobody knew that a Nobody dies by being consumed by the darkness. If he was dead he wouldn't have been here! But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding shelter for the night before any weird creatures come and devour them both.

Xigbar surveyed his surroundings again and saw a light up on the mountain side. He figured that was the only shelter on the island and immediately slung the younger Nobody's arm over his shoulders; boy he was heavy. He began to drag his body toward the bright light on the island with only his instincts and his two Sharpshooters. Leaving shoe prints and lines in the sand. It was risky, but he had to do it… for Xemnas.

* * *

**So yeah that was chapter 3. Again not as exciting but I'm trying to do this from scene to scene & not just post 9 pages for a chapter every time. So remember to R&R & please keep coming back. See you all later.**


	4. The Others

Xigbar's Love Story Chapter 4

On the other side of the island Vexen gasped & sat straight up. Looking rapidly at all directions, he panicked & began to hyperventilate, "Where…? Where are we?! Oh god! Oh Kingdom Hearts!"

He then immediately got up and started screaming his head off. While running about the beach like an idiot, Xaldin, Zexion, and Lexaeus were awaken by Vexen's crazy banshee scream. They all dazedly looked at Number IV with dull expressions on their faces. Vexen now at the point of time was scared shitless, still running around & not realized that he wasn't alone. Xaldin, finally getting a headache from alchemist's wailing, grabbed his hood, pulled him towards him and back handed him in the face. Xaldin yelled, "Get it together man!"

"….Ouch," whimpered an injured Vexen.

"Well that was an interesting change of mood," commented Zexion, "It's not like Vexen to be so full of that much fear and also for Xaldin to be that violently angry."

"He was pissing me off," Xaldin said as he dropped Vexen to the ground & let him lay there. Zexion put his fingers to his chin and rubbed it, "Hmm, perhaps it's the effects of this island that is making you this way."

"Who knows," mentioned Lexaeus with his stone cold look.

"Hey," Xaldin said, "Where's Xemnas and Xigbar?"

Both Zexion and Lexaeus shrugged their shoulder and look up to the magenta sky.


End file.
